Beauty And The Not So Beast
by Roxxanne Spinner
Summary: Prince Harrison Potter is sent to live with the beast that has been terriosing his Kingdom. Will he be cursed to live with an evil beast? or a sexy sweet saracastic guy? It;s super OOC, warning inside! No Flamers please! or you'll get shot in the crotch
1. Chapter 1

RS: so, basically all i did was edit this or grammar and stuff, and combine it with the second chapter so it'd be longer, also, at first, i planed for this to be a normal in character story, but now, im like, fuck all of this shit, im gonna fuck around with it. So yes, this will have almost nothing to do with the real series. im warning you all now okay.

**Warning: This story will contain smut, OOC, OC's, Mary-sueish Harry, but what ever, possible Mpreg if I get bored enough, not great update times, and uhm...SLASH LOTS AND LOTS OF SLASH**

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor teen aged girl. okay? so like, no. I'm not getting shit for this...**

* * *

><p>Harrison Potter sat at in his father's study with his two older brothers, all of them looking at their Father, the King. Harrison and his brothers were nothing alike; while yes they all had good looks, Harrison looked more feminine then his brothers did, with his long jet black hair that stopped just above his bottom, his shining emerald almond shaped eyes - he and only he had gotten them from his mother along with his petite and girlish frame and lack of height - his pink plump bow shaped lips and long dark eye lashes that brushed the top of his cheeks that turned pink at the simplest thing set him apart from his manly older brothers. His oldest brother, Nicholas, was his father's exact double, mannerisms and all. His second oldest brother, Nathan was a mix between his mother and father, he had his father's build, eyes, and his playful manner, but he had his mothers red hair that was – unfortunately – like his fathers and completely untamable. However, Nathan had Lilly's gentle personality just like his younger brother did.<p>

The Potter boys were the treasure of Hogwarts – their kingdom. All of its people loved and adored them and collectively agreed that Prince Harrison was the most attractive of them all, male and female.

Currently, the three Princes were looking at their father with worry in their eyes, the kingdom had been having problems with the monster that lived along ways away, for some reason the beast had been attacking people who went through the forest that led to the other Kingdoms. Their people were suffering because of it - if they couldn't get out of the kingdom then the people will die of hunger and be without medicine that was need for the sick and wounded.

The royal sons had been told to report to the king's study for an important matter, and by the look on their father's face - they could tell it wasn't anything good. Getting to the point, Harrison spoke up,

"Father, what have you called us here for? Do you have any news on the beast?" He asked. His father looked grimly at him and nodded.

"Yes Harrison. The reason I called you three here, is because I received a letter this morning from the beast himself." The Princes faces took on a look of shock as they looked at their father.

"Well what does he want? Is this about all the Innocent people he has been hurting? Has he realized how wrong he is for it, and is apologizing and telling us he is going to stop?" Harrison said heatedly, his emerald eyes filled with anger. See, that was something else he had gotten from his Mother, a short temper, and a dislike for anyone who hurt anyone or thing that was innocent. James chuckled sadly at his youngest son.

"Unfortunately, my dear Harrison, that is not the case here. The letter is a truce treaty of sorts, that has one demand. A very big demand, that will brake many hearts and put a very special person in great danger. That is why; I am going to refuse his request."

Nicholas spoke up, "If you don't mind my asking, Father, but, what was the request?" His brothers nodded, also wanting to know. The king sighed sadly and let his eyes drift over each of his son's faces. His eyes stayed on Harrison, something that did not go unnoticed by the three boys.

"Harrison…He wanted Harrison." For a moment the room was silent, until Nicholas and Nathan jumped out of their seats, angrily shouting about how no one will ever touch their baby brother, and that they'd die before they let that happen. None of them noticed that Harrison was sitting there quietly with his head down, until he spoke in his usual quiet voice

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>A tense silence took over the study as the three older men stared at Harrison, who had yet to look up for fear of them seeing the tears in his eyes. Finally, the King gathered her words.<p>

"No, Harrison, you don't need to do this just because you want to save the kingdom. We'll figure out a different way."

That must have made Nicholas and Nathan realize that fly's were begging to have tea parties in their mouths, since they hurriedly closed them. A disappointed family of flies flew from each of their mouths.

"Harry, you can't do this! We need you here, and we don't want you to get hurt or worse in the hands of that monster." Nathan said

"Yeah, c'mon Harry! You're our baby brother - it's our job to protect you from doing anything that could hurt you!...And to be honest I'm pretty sure this is something that could hurt you... Badly." Nicholas agreed.

Harrison shook his head and sighed. He'd known they were going to be like this when he said he'd do it; they didn't understand that he couldn't bear to see innocent people suffer, while he sits in his ivory tower doing nothing. If this is what it takes to save his people, then so be it. Besides they knew that his powers were matched by no other, and that he'd be able to defend himself if need be. And he told them that, forcing his voice not to quiver or brake, he just wished that his power worked on them at that moment, but since they were of his direct blood it was ineffective.

You see, all the Potter children were born with some kind of special power that went along with their magic and Elemental magic. Nicholas had the power to make things appear out of thin air; Nathan could make inanimate come to life and do whatever he wanted them to do. Harrison however had the power to make people do what he wants. All he has to do is look at them and widen his eyes a little, his iris will turn silver and it will glitter. Then all he has to do is make his voice sound sweeter and tell them what he wants. Simple as that

King James raised his hand to stop his two oldest sons from speaking again keeping his gaze on his youngest son. "Harrison, I can see that even if I say no you'll figure out a way to do anyway. So this is your decision. Do you want to go live with the beast?"

Harrison nodded.

"Well then, you will go. The letter says not to bring anything but what is most important to you. Go get your things, and tomorrow I'll see you to the edge of the forest. Now all of you go to bed." And with that the King walked out of the study leaving his three sons to their own.

The oldest boys hugged Harrison tightly to them. No words were said they just stood there in a brotherly embrace.

* * *

><p>Harrison stood with his father and brothers in front of the forbidden forest. Behind them was most of if not all of the Kingdom. King James turned to his youngest son. He handed him a map that had directions the home of the beast. He looked sadly at the long haired boy and pulled him into a hug.<p>

"I love you, my son. Please be safe. I'll miss you." He whispered in his ear.

Nicholas hugged his brother tightly when his father released him. "Goodbye Harry, I love you."

Nathan grabbed his brother from Nicholas giving him a bone crushing hug. "Bye little Harry. Remember that we all love you. We always will."

Harrison nodded a sniffed. "Bye Nate, Bye Nick. I love you guys. Goodbye Father, I love you, too."

With that he turned and walked into the forest, bracing himself for whatever was to come.

* * *

><p>RS: kay, so, like it? Hate it? what! Tell meh babu! also, im thinking about making a tumblr for this stuff too! i don't think id get many followers though, lol, but i have my main tumblr, and if you somehow figure it out, I'd be your slave forever<p>

Tom: So, when do I come in?

Harry: And why the hell am I a girl?

RS: ALL SHALL BE REVILED IN DUE TIME...if i get reviews!

**so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

RS: Ch. 2 and i still own nothing! lmao i haven't edited chapters 5 and 6 yet so, dont read those cuz they prolly suck.

* * *

><p>Harrison gasped in awe as he saw the home of the beast. He had been walking for three days, and whenever he would finally get tired there was always camp set up close by with a note inside the tent saying that it was for him, the bottom of the notes only said TMRJ. At first He wandered who that TMRJ could be, until he saw the food that had been set out for him on the table in the magically enlarged tent. So now, after resting for one last night, and continuing walking, he had made it here. Harrison had been expecting a lot of things when he finally arrived at the beast house for example; a broken down shack, layers and layers of weeds making it almost impossible to even consider thinking of a door, and maybe some kind of rabid human eating beast with red eyes, foam and blood flowing out of its mouth as it ran towards him, intent on making him its next meal. That would have been expected. But not this. No, never <em>this.<em>

A huge magnificent, elegant, beautiful _Castle_.

Obviously, this came as a huge shock, so, as Harrison walked towards the castle, his head tipped back slightly to see as much as he possibly could, did not notice the tall dark figure that had opened the door and now stood in it, watching him with fascination. As Harrison got close enough the man spoke in a smooth, silky, seductive and any other word that starts with 'S' that could describe how beautiful and perfect his voice sounded as it washed over Harrison.

"I think it would be best if you looked forward, so that you won't trip and injure yourself." He chuckled smoothly.

Harrison gasped as he was startled out of his daze, making him trip of the air and into the man's arms. He looked up and blushed as he found himself gazing into startling blue eyes. From what he could see behind the hair that had fallen into his eyes the man was quite handsome, with his shoulder length dark hair, deep blue eyes and pale skin. Also from being in the man's arms he could tell that the man was quite muscled, not overly so to the point where it looked unappealing and just gross, but just the right amount so that you could see and feel that he was no wimpy chicken of a man. He was _far_ from _that_. Blushing, Harrison spoke,

"Um…t-thank you, sir for catching me but would you please release me?" the man complied. "Thank you. May I ask who you are and what you are doing here?" He blushed when the man smirked and brushed his (Harrison's) hair out of his eyes.

"My name is Tom Riddle, and I do believe that your name is Harrison Potter." He said raising an elegant eyebrow. Harrison nodded, thinking the man knew his name because he knew of the royal family.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Riddle, but you didn't answer my other question; why are you here?" He asked curious as to why such a nice and handsome man would be in the home of a beast. Tom's smirk broadened as he grabbed Harrison's waist and held him flush against him, locking him in his arms so that he can't get away.

Harrison gasped, his emerald eyes widening in surprise. His cheeks flushed as Tom lightly brushed a lock of Harrison's long hair behind his ear.

"I believe, young Prince, that it was I, who invited you here. For, you see, this is my home."

For a moment Harrison believed Tom was joking, until he saw in the man's eyes that he was 100% serious. And although he was very comfortable in his arms, he started to struggle in a vain attempt to get free. Tom leaned forward slightly to whisper in his ear.

"That's right Harrison, _I_ am the 'Beast'." his breath ghosted across Harrison's ear making him shiver, from fright or pleasure neither was entirely sure. Harrison stilled and held back a light moan as he felt Tom's warm breath on his neck. Harrison knew he should be scared for his life, begging the beast for it even, but surprisingly enough he felt safe, warm and well, content in his arms. So maybe that's why the only question that slipped from his ruby lips was,

"Then why do you not look like a beast?" This earned him a soft chuckle and a light press of lips to the side of his neck.

"All will be revealed in due time, my dear Harrison." He brushed his lips on his neck as he pushed Harrison's waist length hair out of his way.

Harrison was having a hard time trying to concentrate on trying to be afraid and how wonderful the lips on his pale neck felt, to try to articulate, but luckily some part of his brain that wasn't screaming for him to either run away or stay and let the man have his wicked way with him, was curious about a few more things before it gave up and joined the part that wanted the man. Let's face it; it was a rather large majority of his brain and apparently it was also the most sensible one too.

"W-why did…did you ch-choose me to...To...Um…to come here fo-for you?" He managed barely to get out as Tom continued to kiss lightly over his milky neck. Tom chuckled against his skin and pulled away making Harrison whimper.

"Because my, Beautiful Emerald Raven, I have heard of your kindness, how self-less you are, your generosity, and not to mention your…beauty" He smirked as Harrison's pale cheeks turned a beautiful pink. Harrison turned his face away looking down, his long hair falling to cover his pink cheeks. Tom chuckled.

"Come, let us go inside. I want to show my beautiful guest where he will be staying."

Tom stepped back and held his hand out to Harrison, who took it hesitantly, face flushing darker. _'I really hope I don't get a nosebleed from all this blushing'_was Harrison's last thought before he entered the home/castle of the Beast/Tom.

* * *

><p>RS: uhm, this is where it starts being a fuckery story, kinda, like, it's this chapter, then the next chapter is normalish, and after that…you'll see<p>

* * *

><p>As Tom gave Harrison a tour of the castle, Harrison studied him. The man was tall, of course everyone was tall compared to him, but he looked like he was 6'1. His hair stopped at his shoulders, and was very straight; it was dark like Harrison's only Tom's didn't have natural red streaks in it. Tom was also well muscled, not enough that it looked gross, but just so everyone could know he could kick their ass if he felt like it. The man also had a mysterious air around him, a dark one as well. But instead of fearing the darkness of this man, Harrison found that it made the man appealing to him. Harrison knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way for the reason why the people of his kingdom where suffering, but he couldn't help it at all. Everything about Tom drew him in. From his tall muscled frame, to his sexy slightly evil, smirk that seemed to always be present on his face. Harrison wanted to feel the man's hands on his skin, to caress his heated skin softly, lovingly. To have Tom's lips all over him, to fell Tom deep ins-<p>

"And this is your room."

Tom stopped abruptly, turning quickly with a smirk on his face. Harrison gasped in surprise as he realized he hadn't been paying attention to anything, too lost in his thought about…Things. Harrison blushed under Tom's gaze; it almost seemed like the man knew what he was thinking of, as the smirk was nothing but cocky, knowing, and smug. Harrison averted his eyes from the man's piercing blue gaze and looked at the door. Painted on the door was a Raven with beautiful green eyes, they were strikingly close to the color of Harrisons but it was a very hard feat to match his shining emerald orbs. The bird was flying freely around the door doing dips and swirls as if it were trying to show off to Harrison, he was so transfixed on the bird that he didn't notice Tom stepping up behind him until his face was pressed against a strong chest. His cheeks blossomed pink as he pulled his head back far enough to look up at the blue eyed man. Tom smirked down at him as he leaned closer to Harrison's face. At the last minute he moved to that his breath trailed across Harrison ear.

"The raven is the protector of that room. If anyone who means you harm comes near the door, the raven will fly from the door and attack them. That would activate an alarm that would notify me if someone somehow gets past the wards of my castle without my knowing. You are completely safe here, my beautiful Emerald Raven." Pressing a soft kiss to a very sensitive part of Harrison's neck-Harrison whimpered slightly- he released the boy and stood in front of the door with the raven flying around.

"Corvo, this is Harrison. He will be staying in this room from now on." In his mind Tom added _'Until I make him mine forever.'_Corvo eyed Harrison as if she were seeing if he were worthy of living in the castle. After a short moment she nodded her head and the door opened for him. Tom wrapped an arm around Harrison's thin waist, Harrison, who was too tired to even try resting, (not that he really wanted to) just leaned against Tom as the older man led him into his new room.

"The room will change to how ever you say you want it to. Simply say what you want something to look like, and the room will add it. Watch. Red and Black California King bed." As he said this a Red and Black California King Bed appeared. Harrison quickly jolted awake. He looked up at Tom, his eyes glittering with excitement

"Can I try?" Tom nodded and smiled gently.

"Color changing Carpet. Blue Silver and Black" The carpet began to change colors. Harrison giggled. Then a thought struck him _'I need music to listen to while I do this'_

"Play Fun house," Immediately the song began to play from nowhere. Harrison giggled as the song began to play. He broke away from Tom as he felt the need to dance.

_I dance around this empty house  
>Tear us down, throw you out<br>Screaming down the halls  
>spinning all around and now we fall<em>

Harrison Twirled as he changed the walls Blood red, then changed his mind, and made them alternate between Blue, Silver, and, Black. Giggling, He sang along with the lyrics of the song, spinning as she sung 'Spinning all around'

_Pictures framing up the past  
>Your taunting smirk behind the glass<br>this museum full of ash  
>Once a tickle, now a rash<em>

Harrison added a Blue chair to the corner of his room, then, on a whim, he added a mini stage with a microphone. As the words 'Taunting smirk behind the glass' was sung Tom whispered for a picture of himself to be added, smirk and all.

_This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<br>I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

Harrison randomly created a fire place that every flame in it would be Silver and Black. He giggled as he changed the carpet to look like it was blue and silver lava while twirling around in glee as he sang along counting down on his fingers.

_Echoes knocking on locked doors  
>all the laughter from before<br>I'd rather live out on the street  
>than in this haunted memory<em>

_I've called the movers, called the maids  
>we'll try to exorcise this place<br>Drag my mattress to the yard  
>Crumble, tumble house of cards<em>

The bed was changed into a very large one with Blue sheets and big and small Black and silver pillows, looking very inviting for more than just one reason. Harrison added a square table in the corner of the room, he stood on top of it - forgetting that he had just added a stage - and began dancing and twirling on it Singing 'Crumble tumble house of cards', He did a flip off of the table, Tom who had been standing close to the table, caught him in his arms. Blushing Harrison wrapped his arms tightly around Tom's neck and laughed delightedly as Tom spun them around in a circle, Tom himself laughing as well. Tom set him on his feet and watched as Harrison danced to the chorus, occasionally he'd twirl him around, making the boy laugh or squeal happily. **(A/N: I just wanted to skip putting the chorus again so we don't get to see that kay?)**

_I'm crawling through the doggy door  
>My key don't fit my life no more<br>I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates  
>I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down<em>

Harrison changed the Curtains to Blue and Black with Silver lining. He added a beautiful Black couch in front of the fire place as he twirled around. Finally he put Vanity by the closet - it was Silver and had black around the edges. As the song ended Harrison looked around the room and smiled, he blushed as he realized he'd just been twirling and gigging in front of an incredibly sexy man. Tom walked forward and trapped Harrison against a wall, smirking down at the long haired boy.

"You did a wonderful job with your bedroom, my dear." Tom purred as he nipped at Harrison's neck. Harrison moaned slightly as he felt the man lick up the side of his neck, he gasped as he heard a clock chime mid-night. Tom growled low in his throat as He kissed Harrison's neck once more before pulling away. Harrison blushed as Tom pulled him to his chest in a hug, stroking his dark hair.

"Harrison, this castle is not safe for you to roam after midnight. You must promise me that you won't leave this room after mid-night." He said as he cupped Harrison's face, looking deeply into those enchanting green eyes. Harrison nodded, seeing how worried and serious Tom looked. Standing on his tip-toes, he pressed his lips to one of Tom's cheek. As he pulled away, he noticed that both of their cheeks were red – although Tom's was just a slight dusting. Suddenly he yawned and swayed in Tom's grip, seeing this, he lifted Harrison into his arms bridal style, and placed him gently into the bed. As Harrison fell asleep, he felt Tom kiss his cheek lightly and push his hair out of his face.

"Goodnight my beautiful Emerald Raven sleep well knowing my love is yours."

Subconsciously Harrison thought

"Goodnight my sweet serpent."

* * *

><p>RS: REMEMBER TO REVIEW MY LOVES<p> 


End file.
